


Vitalum Vitalis

by FergusonSmith



Category: American Horror Story: Coven, Wentworth (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FergusonSmith/pseuds/FergusonSmith
Summary: A cross-over fiction of a witch from New Orleans remanded into Wentworth.She marks history for that prison.





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope people who watch AHS and Wentworth enjoy!  
> Even if you only watch one, you mighy enjoy this! x

Audrey Modine, a small town, American woman, only 23, is sent to prison. But not just any prison, Wentworth Correctional Centre, in Victoria, Australia.

She is unique. She came from New Orleans, Louisiana. A home for “exceptional young ladies”.

_Miss Robicheaux’s Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies_

Audrey was a witch. She hadn't had a designated coven. She only attended the academy because her gifts were too strong and her family couldn't take it anymore.

She had an alliance with Marie Laveau, a Louisiana Creole practitioner of Voodoo, who was renowned in New Orleans. Their alliance was strong.

Marie gave Audrey the gift of immortality. Something Marie herself had.

Audrey could never die. She could easily win prison. But she wasn't planning on staying.

***

Tensions were high when Audrey arrived. Bea Smith’s death stayed the main topic of conversation along with Joan Ferguson’s punishment.

Audrey was placed in Joan’s unit. Where it was just.. her. She was alone. At risk. Joan had to be escorted by _3_ officers whenever she went somewhere and came back. Always watched. She was on remand for Bea Smith's murder.

Audrey was settling in when Joan walked in.

Joan stared, “Officer! There's a prisoner in my unit!”

A voice from outside the unit, “She's your new cell mate.”

Joan said, “What? How odd.”

Audrey remained silent.

She shut her cell door.

Finished putting her clothing where she wanted. She then sat on the hard, cold floor. Her legs crossed, she shut her eyes and meditated. She always had to do this, to calm her gifts and her urges.

Audrey had the ability to conduct all the Seven Wonders;

  * Telekinesis - Moving Objects with Mental Power
  * Concilium - Mind Control
  * Descensum - Traveling to their own personal hell, and getting back within 24 hours
  * Transmutation - Act of turning into another form or going to a different location
  * Vitalum Vitalis - Resurrection
  * Divination - Seeking knowledge of the future
  * Pyrokinesis - Ability to set fire with mental power



She had all of these gifts. Worked them out occasionally. She was qualified for being a new “Supreme” but she denied it. She didn't want that responsibility.

Her meditation lasted for 2 hours.

***

“Proctor, what can I help you with?” Vera Bennett asked as Kaz was escorted to her office

“Bea’s memorial is today. I want Joan out there.” Kaz said

Vera scoffed, “No way.”

“Yes. You remember our talk a couple weeks ago?” Kaz asked

What Kaz was referring to was the talk between her and Vera, about plans to kill Joan, disguising it simply as a riot resulting in a casualty.

“It’s either this or have her be killed some other day. It needs to be done. It will help our, and your case.” Kaz said

Vera contemplated. She thought about the severe repercussions but it would be disguised at a riot, a normal thing in a prison. Joan Ferguson was destined to stir up trouble, and Vera thought it was inevitable.

“Fine. Joan Ferguson will...” Vera said, pausing, “... _die_ today”

Kaz nodded and then left.

This would live in Vera forever.

***

Doreen Anderson came to Audrey and Joan’s unit, for Audrey.

“Audrey? Come here, we’re going to the yard, you need to be there.” she said

Audrey obliged and walked with Doreen

When they got out there, some women were given roses, women who were close to Bea; Liz, Doreen, Boomer, Maxine, Sonia, Kaz..and Allie.

Audrey stood in the back and watched.

The women were in a line to place roses on a platform they made for Bea’s memorial. Allie was the first, she placed it, tears streaming.

Suddenly, they heard a buzz from the far side. The gate opened and Jake and Will Jackson were holding both Joan’s arms, escorting her to the yard. They stopped, let go, and walked away. Women glared at her.

Joan looked up to the window, and saw Vera walking away.

Audrey turned her head to Joan and then the women.

They were mobbed together when Allie stepped out into the front.

A chain dropped from her hands.

The women ran towards Joan.

When they reached her, they crowded, Joan fell over and her screams echoed.

Audrey sped to her but Jake and Will stopped her. Audrey screamed, “Joan! Joan!”

Tears were coming out of Audrey’s eyes, she was beating Will and Jake’s arms, using all her strength to push through but couldn't. She was witnessing a massacre, almost.

“Alright!” Kaz yelled from inside the crowd, “She's dead!”

The women vacated and went against the wall with their hands up. The officers let Audrey go, she ran to Joan.

She fell to her knees as women stared at her.

Joan had blood on her face, her ponytail was out, her hair tangled. Blood all over her teal jumper and pants.

Audrey clenched her fists, leaned her head back, and inhaled and exhaled.

She leaned over Joan, placing one hand on Joan's abdomen, and then the other on her forehead.

“Vitalum Vitalis. _Vitalum Vitalis_ ”, Audrey said, more than twice. Audrey blew on Joan’s face. Something about her breath, helped the process.

“ _Vitalum Vitalis”_ Audrey said again.

She straightened back up, and waited.

Women were staring, some murmuring, “What is she doing?”

.

.

Joan gasped and rose up. She was trying to get her lungs to get used to oxygen again.

Women screamed, angry.

Some started running toward Audrey.

Audrey had to think quick, she had to stop these women from coming towards her and Joan.

She did the thing that could kill someone.

_A path of fire ignited between them_

Women screamed, some fainted.

Officers ran towards Audrey but she used Concilium to push them away with her hand.

She got rid of the fire. The ground looked untouched.

“You will not touch her. No more. If anyone lays a finger on Joan Ferguson.. I will _destroy_ you.” Audrey yelled

Women stood back.

Audrey turned back around and cradled Joan in her arms, taking off her jacket. She leaned over her, “It's okay. I’ll protect you.” Audrey whispered.

Women were running scared of Audrey. She was powerful.

She didn't want to show it, but she did.

And it changed everything.

 


	2. 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 was highly requested! So I give!

After that hefty riot in the exercise yard, women were left with so many questions. Especially Joan Ferguson. She was killed by the women. Being beaten and strangled. They did the unimaginable. They wanted her to suffer. But then with a couple minutes of just sitting, Audrey brought her back to life. 

 

Joan was recuperating in medical. She had bruises and ligature marks on her neck. The doctor said they would eventually go away. Joan stayed in medical for a few days. 

 

Meanwhile, Audrey was in the slot. Granted, she did set fire to the exercise yard, but no damage was done. No one was hurt.  _ Somehow _ , the ground was untouched even though it seemed like the grass would be charred. She was told she would get extra time for arson. Her gifts were unimaginable and terrifying. She didn't want to instill fear. She just wanted Joan to live. 

** 1 week later **

Audrey is released from the slot, Joan is back in her unit, having her meals delivered. She hasn't stepped foot into the cafeteria for such a long time. Not after she was burned. 

Audrey was brought to Vera’s office before her unit. Audrey could tell what the conversation would be about. 

She walked in, “Governor.” she said, sitting down. 

“Audrey. I think we both know what will be talking about.” Vera replied

“I have a clear thought. So, get on with it.” Audrey said

“How did you start the fire?” Vera asked 

“I don't know. I just did. There isn’t a logical explanation as to  _ how.  _ No one knows.” Audrey said

“There must be some explanation.” Vera claimed

“No explanation as to how. But there is one to why I did.” Audrey said

“You wanted to scare the women?” Vera said

“Oh, Governor. No offense, but don't be dumb. I did it to protect myself, and Joan.” Audrey replied

“Ah yes,  _ Joan _ . She was on the ground, unconscio-” Vera said

“She was dead. Gone. Deceased.” Audrey interrupted.

“Well, then how did y-..You didn't perform proper resuscitation technique.” Vera said, confused

“I know,” Audrey said, smiling smugly, “I don't know how to do that stuff.” 

“Wha- All the women saw, was you leaning over her, with one hand on her forehead and the other on her abdomen.” Vera said, demonstrating the act with her hands

“I did. I exhaled on her face too.” Audrey said 

Vera was confused. She was trying to figure out how Audrey did everything.

After noticing this, Audrey spoke up. She cleared her throat and spoke, “It's called..erm... _ Vitalum Vitalis. _ It is the power of resurgence or resurrection. Joan was dead. I brought her back to life. Just in time too. Her soul almost went!” Audrey said

Vera scoffed, “Joan Ferguson has no soul.” 

“Ah, everyone as a soul. It's in there. She comes off as the hardened type. Strict, formal. Comes off that she  _ has no soul _ . But she does, it's there. It's always there. It comes out eventually.” Audrey corrected. 

Vera was speechless, “That..is impossible”

“For most. My blood is special. My  _ soul _ is unique. I’m what you call… oh what's the word..a  _ witch.”  _ Audrey said, with a smug look on her face. 

Vera was in denial. “There's no such thing.” she said 

Audrey scoffed, “You're looking at one, honey!” 

Vera remained silent, “Alright. We’re done here. I’m done speaking with you.” she said as she waved for the officer outside to take Audrey back to her unit. 

Audrey got up from her chair, waved goodbye and then left. 

 

When she got to the unit, Joan was drinking tea, reading a magazine. When Joan locked eyes with her, there was a sort of fear in her eyes, almost. 

 

“You don't need to be afraid of me, Joan. I saved your life. I’m sure you don't want to die and if you did, sorry, but I wasn't going to let that happen.” Audrey said 

 

“You just made yourself a target that's all.” Joan said, sipping her hot tea. 

 

“Oh, please. Not to sound narcissistic but I had those women running scared! Granted I did set fire to the yard so that aided it, and I’m getting more time when I get sentenced but anyways.” Audrey said 

 

“I barely know you. I don't know why you would save  _ me.”  _ Joan said

 

“You're right,” Audrey said, scoffing. “I know about you. Your case made the world news in the States. I knew your name, what you looked like. I didn't think I’d meet you though. That's what I didn't expect.” she said

 

“I made the world news?” Joan asked, surprised but there was a little pride in there.

 

“Mhm, you did.” Audrey said, sitting down at the table with Joan, “The house I was in, this academy. The woman who kind of, was in charge, she loved you. You were, and still are pretty much a woman in power. She loves that notion.” Audrey said

 

“What was her name?” Joan asked

 

“Fiona. Fiona Goode.” Audrey replied

 

Joan sat, silent. People  _ loved _ her being on trial for her life? Maybe that's not why, maybe it was just the kind of vibe Joan put out. 

 

“Ho-how did you save me? The doctor said, that I..I was dead.” Joan asked

 

Audrey inhaled, “That's because you were. You were gone. I talked to the Governor just before I came here and she said, ‘I didn't do proper resuscitation technique.’ Which is true. You were on the ground, bloody, bruised. Lifeless. I did what I do best, and I brought you back to life.” Audrey said

 

“..How?” Joan asked, curiously. 

 

“I was hoping I didn't have to tell people this, but.. I’m a witch.” Audrey said, hesitant.

 

Joan laughed, “A witch? There's no such thing.” 

 

Audrey looked at Joan, “Fine, let me prove it,”

 

Audrey used her telekinesis to close the gate to the unit. “It isn't a lock down.” she said, smiling. 

 

Joan’s mouth was open, shocked. “Wha-how did you..” 

 

“That specific gift is called telekinesis. I’m a pro at it.” Audrey said 

 

“Wow. I guess witches are real, what else can you do? Besides that, and bringing people back to life and setting fire to things.” Joan asked, placing her chin on her hand. 

 

“Oh a bunch of things. I can do mind control. I can control you remotely. There's this thing called ‘Descensum’, it's basically traveling to another universe. Your very own, personal hell. Getting in is easy. Getting out, that's the rough part. People have died trying to do it.” Audrey said. “What else, what else. Oh! I can go from here, all the way outside that gate. No barrier.” Audrey giggled. “I won't do it now though, maybe some other time. There's also seeking knowledge of the future too. Lots and lots of things.” Audrey said 

 

“Wow, you haven't died though doing any of it?” Joan asked

 

Audrey heard a guard open the gate after seeing it closed, he asked how it shut and they both said they didn't know. 

 

“I can't die. I’m immortal. I was given the gift of immortality. Sadly, that does not come with the witchcraft. My friend, a voodoo practitioner, she gave it to me. We’re great friends.” Audrey said

 

“Wow. This is… amazing. I haven't even said thank you. Thank you, Audrey, thank you so much.” Joan said rubbing Audrey’s hand. 

 

“Of course. I didn't want to see you go.” Audrey said. 

 

They smiled at each other. They both sensed they'd be great friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Excuse any grammatical errors if there are any   
> \- Kudos means love! :-)


	3. 3.

What Audrey didn't know, her fire in the exercise yard, made the world news. It was all over the world. Nobody knew it was Audrey except women in the prison and staff. But Audrey’s former Coven, in New Orleans, found out. They knew Audrey was there. 

 

.

 

Fiona, Cordelia, and Marie Laveau talked and discussed what they would do. They came to the decision, to go to Wentworth, and visit Audrey and ask questions on why she would expose herself like she did. 

So that's what they did. 

 

. 

 

Women in the prison still gave Joan dirty looks when they passed in the corridor. Some thought of hurting her, but they realized that if they hurt her, Audrey would get revenge on them. So Joan remained untouched. The women weren't scared of Joan. They were scared of Audrey. What she might do, now that they know she could set things on fire and do so many other things with her body and mind. 

After a while, Audrey and Joan had their meals stop being delivered. They wanted to be in the cafeteria. So come breakfast time, after the head count, Joan and Audrey walked confidently and unafraid. 

When they walked in the doors to the cafeteria, silence emerged. Women stopped eating, they stared at the two women, as they walked to the serving station, and got their breakfast. Some of the servers refused to give them food. Eventually, all it took for them to submit was a glare from Audrey. Joan took their trays, and Audrey made them both cups of tea. 

They sat alone, the two of them, at a table in the corner. They made tiny conversation. All basic topics. 

After nearly 20 minutes, Kaz spoke. 

“You gonna defend The Freak, are you now?” she yelled, directed toward Audrey. 

“I beg your pardon?” Audrey replied.

“You’re protecting a murderer. A psychopath. Shouldn't be long until she manipulates you.” Kaz said.

“You have no idea what I’m capable of Kaz, I can do more than set fires and bring people back to life.” Audrey said, sipping her hot tea. 

“Oh yeah? Like what?” Kaz asked.

Audrey thought of using her telekinesis to flip Kaz’s tray over but she wasn't looking to start a fight. 

“Lots of things. I can control and move things with my mind, I can go from here,” Audrey said, pointing to where she was sitting, “to there,” she pointed somewhere in the corner far from her, “in a matter of seconds. I can seek knowledge of the future. Sometimes, I can just touch someone and see all the bad they’ve done.” Audrey said.

Kaz was a little speechless, “Have you seen all the bad Joan has done?” she asked.

Joan was eating then looked up at Kaz as she said that, rolled her eyes then looked at Audrey. 

“I haven't really thought about doing it to her. Why do you ask?” Audrey said.

“Can see if she murdered Bea.” Kaz replied.

“I’ll think about it. Not gonna do it now with all you staring at me.” Audrey said.

“Alright. If you do it, lemme know.” Kaz said.

Audrey nodded and went back to her meal. 

Joan stared at Audrey in fear of what she might see if she does use this gift on her. 

 

. 

 

Fiona, Cordelia, and Marie were in a cab, on their way to Wentworth. They passed the gate after being asked for ID. 

“Jesus. This place is tight on security.” Fiona said. 

“Mhm. Hope we can get in.” Marie said, chuckling. 

“Well, if we do get in, let me do the talking. I’ve known her longer than the both of you.” Cordelia said. 

Fiona scoffed, “Probably won't happen, ‘Delia. I’ll ask the questions.” Fiona then used her mind control to make the driver forget he even drove them. The gate buzzed open and they all walked in. 

“Fiona Goode, Cordelia..Goode, and Marie Laveau for Audrey Modine.” Fiona said. 

Linda Miles was the only one at the desk, looking at the agenda for their names. 

“I’m sorry but you're not on this list. You haven't been approved.” Linda said. 

“Goddammit Fiona.” Marie said. 

Fiona shushed her, and then looked at Linda. 

“We have been approved, and you will let us in to see this young lady.” she said. 

Linda was in a haze. Typical mind control symptoms. Fiona always used that to her advantage. 

“Y-Yes, ma'am. Here are your badges.” Linda said, handing them their badges to signify they were visitors. 

“Have a nice day.” Fiona said, and they walked into the visitor's center. 

 

. 

 

Joan and Audrey were playing chess in their unit. Audrey didn't really know how to play, so she just did random things. Joan said she would teach her. 

“Checkmate in 3 moves.” Joan said, holding up three fingers. 

“How do you know that? I thought  _ I _ could tell the future.” Audrey said, chuckling. 

“Oh,” Joan said, “I guess you can. How come you didn't figure it out before me?” 

“Because I don't know how to play, how did you know?” Audrey asked. 

“I for one  _ do  _ know how to play, so,  _ ha. _ ” Joan said. 

“Prisoner Modine to the Visitor’s Center, Prisoner Audrey Modine to the Visitor’s Center.” a voice said over the loudspeaker.

“That's you.” Joan said.

“I know.” Audrey said, laughing. “I’m not expecting anyone. I don't know anyone here.” 

“Could be a surprise. Go, go.” Joan said.

“Eager to get rid of me?” Audrey asked.

“Well, yes. I don't want you to be late and I kinda want to play myself and see how it goes.” Joan said.

“Alright. Stay safe. I’ll be back soon.” Audrey said, walking out. 

Joan waved and set the pieces back on the board and started over. 

 

. 

 

After her strip search, Audrey walked into the Visitor's Center finally and looked around and saw the three women. Fiona, Cordelia, and Marie. She walked over with a confused look on her face. 

“What..are you doing here?” she asked 

“We heard that you set fire to the prison.” Marie said. 

“Ah. Well, I didn't set fire to the prison, I just set a fire path across the yard. No damage was done though.” Audrey said, sitting down.

“A gift that was abused. Why did you do it? Especially on your first damn day?” Fiona asked. 

“Women were coming at me. I had to protect myself.” Audrey replied. 

“There was no other way?” Cordelia asked. 

“Well, no. It was actually after I brought someone back to life.” Audrey said. 

“You  _ what?  _ Audrey, you're exposing yourself. You're exposing the coven!” Cordelia said. 

Audrey sat silent. 

Fiona read her mind, a basic gift for a witch as well, “You're in with Joan Ferguson.” she said

Audrey smiled, “I am indeed.” 

Fiona laughed, “I’d love to meet her.” 

Audrey laughed as well, “That's all on you. I told her how you respected her.” 

“How did she take that?” Fiona asked. 

“She was suprised. Didn't think anything like that could be possible.” Audrey said. 

“You admire that woman? What's wrong with you?” Cordelia said. 

“Ah.  _ Respect _ . Besides, you married a witch hunter. Can't exactly give you a medal of modesty.” Fiona replied. 

Cordelia rolled her eyes and looked around the room. 

Audrey chuckled, “Anyways. What are you here to talk about?” 

“Basically, to tell you to keep your talents under wraps. We can't afford to be exposed. We’ll all get burned at the stake and you'll get burned in prison. Can't be uncommon.” Fiona said. 

“You get steampressed.” Audrey said. 

“What?” Fiona asked. 

“That's what they do. I mean, Joan got burned, but her hand fell in hot oil, so. But if you snitch or something, they take you to laundry and the ‘Top Dog’ steampresses your hand or hands.” Audrey said. 

“Brutal.” Marie said. 

“Yeah.” Audrey replied. 

“Has anyone asked you to use your powers for their own good?” Cordelia asked. 

“One, but I don't know if it counts. She wants me to use The Sight to see if Joan did really murder Bea Smith. I’m gonna do it.” Audrey replied. 

“That's fine. Put the women at ease instead of them believing their assumptions.” Fiona said. 

Audrey nodded. 

“Alright. I think we’re done. We’re leaving.” Fiona said. 

They all got up and straightened their clothes and Fiona, Marie, and Cordelia hugged Audrey. Then they left. 

Audrey was escorted back for the strip search. 

Then headed to the unit to see if Joan really did murder Bea Smith in cold blood. 


End file.
